Side Effects of Magic
by champcuute
Summary: "What happened, Loui-" Saito's breath caught in his throat at what he saw. She took off her hands to show her shirt tightly cover up the way too big breasts it contained. "I think I messed up..." Louise gets unexpected side effects after using magic.
1. Chapter 1: Yet another argument

Ok, so. I mentioned in my last story that I'm stuck cleaning my desk for my relatives visit. But it was SOO BORING, I might have died from all the dust too -_-. So I decided to tell my mom I had an "essay" to write for school so I could take a break. But I didn't expect her to decide to "spend time" with my brother downstairs, therefore letting her clearly see if I go on the internet T-T. So I worked on and am working on my Familiar of Zero story, since I really have no other choice (can't go on the internet cause my mom will know I lied but can't just say "never mind, I'll do my essay later" because she'll get suspicious).

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

Chapter 1: Yet another argument

"Saito! You perverted dog!" Louise swiftly poised for her trademark explosion. And no one knew this better than Saito himself.

"O-Oi, Louise! Wait, it's a misunderstanding!" He tried but knowing that obviously wouldn't stop her, he put his hands over his head, and dug his chin into his jacket.

"EXPLOSION!" A slight whistling noise could be heard right before a much more ear catching boom followed, bringing a seemingly instant cloud of dense smoke. Saito was coughing as the foul gas slowly swirled away from the center, to show him with his mouth to the inside of his elbow. He squinted his eyes as the smoke was still too thick to see Louise.

"Louise? Louise, are you ok?" He moved towards the darkest part of the smoke that now showed a thick outline of the mage in question. A shocked scream made him quicken his pace.

"LOUISE!" The familiar had now unsheathed his sword and with all the air he had moved with it, there was only a thin visible line of gray every few moments. Saito instantly stopped running as he saw the pink-haired aristocrat on the ground, with her back to him.

"Sa-Saito?" She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes radiated shock and a hint of worry. He was now confused whether she was in danger or was still screaming out of anger towards him, now that he couldn't find anything harmful around the girl.

"What happened, Louise?" He tried his best to sound worried. He was worried either way, but if she was still angry, he didn't want to show nervousness too. Louise decided to now turn around and Saito's breath caught in his throat at what he saw. _'I-it can't be!'_ The familiar was now staring at his master as she put her hands on her stretched shirt. She finally took off her hands to show her shirt tightly cover up the way too big breasts it contained.

"I think I messed up..."

-X-

Well, whatcha think? I usually don't ask for reviews but I would love to hear comments on my story and also if anyone has an idea or a request for something in the story. I know this chapter is kind of short but I have been overdue to put this story up, so I put up the first chapter, even if it is short. But I should be putting up another chapter soon, since I have a feeling there will be more "essays" to do throughout the week ^~^'


	2. Chapter 2: Day Dream?

Sorry guys! This was actually ready on Monday, but every time I uploaded it in the document manager it would show up with a blank screen. I finally gave up and waited a few days to see if would work then.

Hiya! Told ya I'd be back soon. This time though I'm not working on an "essay", my parents went to take my brother to his little kids party and talk to the adults soo, I'm home ALL ALONE! XD I told my mom I'd work on cleaning, but I'm obviously not, since I'm here X3. I'm planning on being "asleep" when they come home and tomorrow be all "oh I fell asleep like right after you left." Anyway on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

Chapter 2: Day Dream?

A rosy tint settled quite fast on the face of Saito, who found it hard to stop staring. After yet another explosion, Louise had caused an unexpected side effect. He had to stop himself from grunting as she continued her investigation of her newfound assets. She proceeded to poke her left one as she lifted her right one. Louise kept doing things of the sort until she remembered that she wasn't alone in the room. She turned her scorching face to Saito and saw he was sweating and trying to cover up a rather big nosebleed. The girl stood up, grabbed her cape and messily wrapped herself in it.

"I-I'll be-e ba-back!" She slammed the door, too much of in a rush to care about it, and nervously walked down the hallway. _'That stupid Saito!' _The mage blushed as she realized that her small bra wasn't enough to keep her chest from totally bouncing and shaking as she walked. Hands were brought over them in an attempt to keep them from moving and from other people discovering her 'situation'. After a few minutes, she let herself relax as she came upon a door.

_'Finally, Tiffa's room'_

…

"So why did you come here?" Tiffa just looked at her guest innocently as she tried understanding all that had been explained to her.

"Well," Louise just closed her eyes as she hesitantly opened her cloak, "my-my shirt doesn't exactly fit me anymore, and my bra isn't keeping, um, them up." She looked away, embarrassed at having to talk about this sort of thing.

"But why me, there's other girls that could have given you shirts." Tiffa's ears twitched in curiosity as she poked her companion, or more specifically her ripping bra. The mage tried to ignore the elf, knowing she wasn't doing anything particularly wrong. _'Calm down Louise! Tiffa is the most innocent girl here, and the only female I know who isn't after Saito. Who else am I supposed to go to? Obviously not Kirche or that stupid maid of his, that little…'_

"Louise?" The aristocrat turned back to her fellow classmate, snapping out her sudden brainstorm on ways to burn off Siesta's skin with a chained Kirche.

"Oh well, you know, I just came to the first person that came to mind."

"I feel happy to know I was your first choice!" Tiffa's ears lowered as she looked at Louise with awestruck eyes. Louise just smiled back warmly at her.

"Anyway, do you think you could help me? I just need to borrow a few shirts and bras." Louise looked slightly business-like as she awaited her friend's answer.

"Of course I will. First let's change you into more fitting clothing."

…

_'What...was that?' _

After Louise's sudden departure, her familiar was left to try make sense of all he had seen. _'Louise did her usual explosion, with the usual smoke... and got-'_ His thinking was brought to an abrupt halt as he had to stop his new nosebleed from getting worse. After a few minutes of cooling down and bloody tissues, he went back to his previous thought. He was more serious now after the initial shock, and started to think more deeply. _'Did that really happen? Louise probably just made her shirt smaller, and I imagined everything.'_ He put his fist to his other hand, looking up with thoughtful eyes. _'Yea, that makes sense. She probably felt too embarrassed to change into a new shirt in here. I'll just pretend it never happened.' _Saito stood up and decided to go cool off his mind from images of a certain mage.

…

"Thanks, Tiffa." Louise looked at the elf with grateful eyes as she was handed a pile of clothes. The elf just smiled sweetly at her as she showed her to a mirror.

"No problem, Louise! I'll head out so you can change here." The aristocrat now had her mouth hung open in happiness at the comfort of not having to go all they way back to her own dorm. _'Thank you, Tiffa!'_ Soon the door clicked shut and she looked down at the clothes she was given. _'What a mess, I hope this goes away soon.'_ As she put in the bra, she couldn't help feeling weirder, now that her chest was brought up and closer together, it was much more obvious how much she had 'grown'. It began to rain shirts as Louise found not one was to her taste. She blushed at seeing that most of them weren't very covering garments. _'I can't go out with shirts like that! Saito will drool all over me! That perverted dog!'_ She felt like punching her familiar as she thought of how he had stared at her. _'Why that Saito, how dare he- wait.'_ Her frown disappeared as she thought about the situation. He hadn't been staring at Siesta or someone else, it had been her he had stared at. Although she would deny it, now that she thought about it, it felt good for her to finally get the attention she deserved from Saito. Louise suddenly had a smug grin on her still flushed face. _'The way I am now, Saito won't look at anyone anymore. This could work out.'_ The mage quickly started going through the shirts with newfound passion, trying to choose which one to put on.

…

"Did you and Louise have a fight again?" Guiche was looking at Saito with barely suppressed scorn. The earth mage couldn't help feel pity for the lower being next to him.

"Not really, she just, suddenly left the room." The plebeian tried his best to explain the situation without saying anything about his daydreaming her with more curves. Guiche just looked at him and sighed.

"I knew it, you did have a fight." Saito looked at him in anger. _'Didn't I just say we hadn't?'_

"Anyway what are we doing here?" The aristocrat visibly turned embarrassed.

"We-ell, I just thought being able to make chocolates was a helpful skill to know." He continued stirring the messy batch of sugar with a dressing of brown batter. Saito looked sick at the goop his friend was calling chocolate.

"Guiche, by any chance, is Montmorency angry at you again?" The now incoherent Guiche turned to him and waved his hands in front of him.

"Wh-what makes y-yo-you think that?" Saito just looked at him in a bored expression. He pointed his index finger at the bowl.

"You're making chocolates, not very good ones at that, and you just stuttered." The mage was now frozen in humiliation as his secret was discovered. Gradually, tearful eyes looked up at unmoving blue ones.

"Wha-what do you mean these aren't any good?" Guiche now stood up and defended his so called 'chocolates'. "I'll have you know tha-" The plebeian swiftly put the mixing spoon in the aristocrat's mouth to prove his point. More tears came from Guiche's eyes, for a different reason this time than hurt pride.

"So, how is it?" Saito looked self-satisfied as a green tint appeared on his friend's face. The male just swallowed his pride, literally, and had to put his hands over his mouth to stop it from coming right back out.

"It…it, was delicious…" The familiar just rolled his eyes. But the 'chocolate' became too much and soon a green Guiche flew out the door. The remaining boy just chuckled.

"Seriously…" Saito began to clean the mess since he had a feeling that Guiche wouldn't be making anymore 'chocolates' that day. He was about to bring the dishes into the sink when Siesta walked in and bumped into him.

"Oh, Saito!" The plebeian had to take a few shaky steps backwards before regaining control of the tower of fragile glass. After making sure all the plates were safe, he turned to the maid.

"I'm so sorry, Saito-kun. I almost caused you to fall!" She brought her hand up to her cheek in her usual dramatic form, looking downwards in shame. There was a red shade on her cheeks and she began to slump down to the floor. Saito just panicked at the thought of her crying.

"No-no it's fine! Really." He looked bewildered as the girl now put both her hands on his and looked up at him with a not-so-innocent face.

"I'll take whatever punishment you see fit, Master." Saito seemed to feel rather warm as he imagined what type of punishment she was thinking. But Siesta had turned around and started doing her weird little acting thing as she kept saying something along the lines as 'please be gentle, my lord' and 'we mustn't, what if the mistress found out'. The familiar, feeling uncomfortable, began sneaking out of the kitchen. _'Ok, a few more steps and you're-'_

"Saito-kun! Where are you going?" the boy flipped around at the speed of light and began scratching his head.

"O-oh nowhere." The maid just came closer, pinning him to the wall. Saito gulped as he felt the girl's chest press up against him. _'I-I can't! Louise already left in a hurry; I can't add more to her anger!'_

"Why are you being so cold, Saito-sama?" Siesta's teary eyes and flushed cheeks weren't making things easier on Saito. He was about to ask her politely to let him go when a crash was heard near the door. Both looked over to find a shocked Louise.

"Louise…" Saito thought if a few moments ago it was getting warm, then now he was on fire. In front of him was Louise wearing a pink shirt with straps, it was a little ruffled at the bottom. What really caught his attention was how it brought out her curves. _'Wait curves?'_ Louise had always had a small, subtle figure but the Louise that was standing in front of him had to have the largest chest he had ever seen, besides maybe Tiffa. His musings were interrupted as a now sniffling Louise ran out of the door.

"Louise…wait, Louise!" He ran after her, leaving a stunned Siesta to fall from his sudden movement (serve's her right! XD).

-X-

So, yea. This chapter isn't too long but it's longer than the last one, right? Anyway as for what to expect, this is going to be a sort of loose plot. I don't have much planned so I'll be more than ready to do any requests people may have =3 Sorry if you find more mistakes than usual, I proofread it a few times but definitely a lot less than usual since I'm a little low on time. Also don't expect the third chapter too soon, since I got about three new projects I need to work on at school -_-. I'll keep writing the third chapter a little longer and then maybe do five or so minutes of cleaning. Later!


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting

Yes I'm back, and only after a few days. But I guess I did keep this chapter shorter than I intended to. I had planned to write more but I again like where I stopped it so whatever. But the next update will almost definitely be after May 22 or maybe after June 4 or 5 since I just got invited to another party and I'm planning on going to the freshmen party my school is doing (have to get lots of signatures for my yearbook this year ^-^). Again really sorry for not updating soon after this but it can't be helped. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, even though chapter one wasn't really much to review.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

Chapter 3: Adjusting

"Louise!" Saito had been looking everywhere for her. He thought by now he would have at least found her. After yet another room was found empty though, he decided to go back to their own room. _'Let's see, I've checked the yard, the rooms and she's obviously not here.'_ As the plebeian thought about it he realized he had probably forgotten the most obvious place she could be. _'She must be at the Girl Bathhouse! But how am I supposed to talk to her when I can't even get in there?'_ Saito sighed as he finally saw that there was no point in looking anymore and instead decided to go out to buy her some flowers or something useful when he would apologize. He left his sword, Derflinger, behind, seeing as he probably wouldn't need it.

…

"Louise, what happened?" Tiffa had been about to go to the relaxing bathhouse when a crying Louise had run into her. She had heard from Saito earlier about Louise going missing when he came to look for said mage in her room. But before she had the chance to ask about it, he had already left.

"I…I sa-" the poor, pink-haired girl could barely breathe as her sobs just seemed to increase, "I saw Saito…and-and he…was with Siesta…" She was now crying into her friend's towel, feeling a little relieved to finally be able to talk to someone about these things. The only other person, er thing she had talked about these kind of things before was Derflinger, and he wasn't the best for things like this. He also wasn't very comfortable and warm to hug.

"Louise, why is that bad? Isn't she his maid, after all? It's only natural they would have to talk to each other." Tiffa wasn't dumb; she knew what the aristocrat had meant when she said he was with Siesta. But she was sure Saito hadn't meant to hurt her. And she had also learned how quick Louise was to jump to conclusions. She thought maybe if she could make Louise see the situation in a new light, Saito would be found innocent, and be saved some trouble.

"No! Yo-you don't…get it!" The girl had stopped crying at the statement; only a few teardrops left hanging on her eyelashes. She now seemed to have gotten an unexpected case of the hiccups to disrupt her talking though. "Sh-she was…leaning against him…and he was blushing!"

"So you saw him kiss her? Or maybe hug her? Pull her closer?" She was trying not to show it, but Tiffa couldn't help the tiny smile that came to her lips as she felt like a mother who was trying to explain things to a young child. It also seemed to have the same effect on Louise as her lips began to form a pout, much like a little kid.

"We-well no…but he was definitely doing some-something!" She brought her hands up in fists and shook them furiously as she continued, "why el-else would…he be blushing?" Her tantrum ended though, as she heard soft giggles. The mage's mood only worsened at this.

"Louise! Haven't you even thought that maybe it was Siesta who did it?" Tiffa had kept her thoughts to herself long enough and she had brightly exclaimed them now that she couldn't stop laughing. Louise was a little stunned to see Tiffa taking this so lightly, like it was just a prank or a joke, not the horrible betrayal she was sure it was.

"What do you mean it was Siesta who did it?"

"Well didn't you say she is always trying to catch Saito's attention? Or "steal" him as you put it?" The elf just watched as Louise went into deep thought. _'Now that I think about it, he was up against a wall and Siesta was the one leaning towards him.'_ Louise felt her stomach tighten at she realized she might have unfairly accused Saito again.

"Oh Tiffa! I have to go!" The aristocrat quickly got up and ran out the door.

"Good luck, Louise!"

…

'_Roses? No, too cliché. Jasmines? No, too simple. Gladiolus? No, too fancy.'_ Saito had gone through town thinking hard about what to buy to please Louise. But with her picky tastes, he wasn't sure. Also he didn't want to get something that she could misinterpret, like if he got her perfume she might believe that he was telling her she smelled bad. He had settled to get some of her favorite cookies, not able to think of any possible misunderstandings, and decided bringing some flowers as well couldn't hurt. _'Foxgloves? No, no, no!'_ The problem was choosing the flower. None of them seemed to be good enough. He was about to give up, wasting valuable time, when he found the lone flower growing in a small pot. Saito turned and inspected it more carefully in interest. The familiar had been planning on buying freshly cut flowers, but this one just seemed too right to ignore. _'Fuchsia Hibiscus? It's perfect! It might take up more room than cut flowers but it's worth it. It's the same color as Louise's hair...'_ The plebeian sighed as he remembered how Louise had left crying. He hadn't done anything wrong, in fact he had tried resisting Siesta, but he still felt guilty. The more he thought about it, the more he was itching to return. Coins were passed as he bought the flower.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks." With treats and flowers in hand he headed towards the school again.

"…come on, I'll buy you a drink at the bar." _'Huh?'_ Saito stopped walking as he heard the small part of conversation. _'Wait, why should I care? If a guy wants to buy a girl a drink, who am I to stop him.'_

"No, I already told you no!" Saito immediately swallowed his words as he heard an all-too familiar voice. _'Louise?'_ He turned to find a few guys surrounding her. They were fairly young, probably just a few years older than her, but it was obvious she was at a huge disadvantage. Even so she had defiantly held up her wand. The familiar's blood ran cold when he looked carefully and found that his master was shaking in her frozen spot. _'Dang it! I should have brought Derflinger!'_ He quickly ran up to the group without a second thought.

"Let her go!" Saito had used the most confident tone he could muster, but either it hadn't been confident enough or the punks had some confidence of their own as they simply looked at him like a pesky fly. One actually smirked at him as Saito go into his poor defensive position. Louise, on the other hand, visibly paled at his entrance.

"Wait fellaws. We should get out of here; we don't want to anger him." They all snickered as Saito kept his form. Louise looked at her familiar with worried eyes as she noticed all too quickly the absence of her familiar's sword. _'Saito, get out of here!'_

"Nice try, kid," the guy chuckled as he continued, "now get out of here before we have to get serious." The other two got closer to the retreating Louise. She let out a gasp of shock as her back hit the wall. It was too much for him to see her usually smirking face be masked with such horror. Saito finally broke.

"NO! I won't leave!" All three of them turned back to him. "LET HER GO!" He leapt at the closest one, the leader. Soon they were both on the ground fighting. Saito had been winning, the other too stunned to fight at first, but then the fight became tied. Of course the others came though, and grabbed their bruised and battered leader, kicking Saito in the process.

"Boss, are you alright?" The guy just backed away from the plebeian, who despite having way more bruises and cuts than the other guys, was slowly walking over to them. To say this freaked them out would be putting it lightly.

"Let-let's get out here!" Confused comrades followed their leader as they did an unfashionable retreat. Louise turned from them to look at Saito, his eyes covered with his bangs. She sprinted towards him.

"Saito! Saito! Are you okay?" She grabbed his shoulder. The aristocrat felt unease grip her heart as his strained voice reached her ears.

"They were just a bunch of cowards in the end, huh?" Louise eyes gazed at her friend in worry. Saito grunted as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Saito!" The mage barely caught him and put him gently down. Her anxiety increased as each passing moment Saito still did not move. Louise slowly lifted his head to rest on her lap. She began to run her hands unconsciously through his hair as she kept herself from breaking down and crying.

"Saito…Saito, you idiot. Why-y would you do something so reckless. If they hadn't left, they could have probably killed you…" Pink hair swayed gently in the evening breeze, the sun painting a peculiar shade of deep red across the sky. She pretty much figured he had passed out after such a fight, but she was proved wrong when her familiar opened lazy eyes to look at her. The very happiness she found in the deep wells she called his eyes stunned her speechless. They held such an opposite atmosphere to them than hers. The calm and joyful dark blue eyes were so different compared to her shaky, worried bright pink ones. Her speculation was interrupted as she registered a new sense of warmth on her cheek. Hand touched warm hand as she brought it up to her face. She immediately felt his relaxed mood flow into her as her gaze turned back to his eyes.

"I couldn't do anything else, Louise." Louise's breath hitched and came out as a sort of a scoff as she saw his smile widen at her. She couldn't help it, the way he had said it, making light of an obviously serious situation. And yet she had almost laughed as his usual personality still shined through in such conditions. Her view of him as he lay there was blocked as what seemed like a glowing flower came to meet her speculating eyes. Louise's hands hesitantly cupped the small pot in her hands as she couldn't stop staring at its beauty. _'So big and open and yet this flower, instead of showing off itself with patters and designs, decides to just keeps its simple pink petals.'_ Fingers rubbed the petal, surprised to find such soft texture. The aristocrat blinked as a particular odor hit her nose. She turned back to find a small bag being held up to her now.

"Sa-Saito…" The mage placed the flower on the ground to reach for the sweet-smelling package. After opening it she found all of her favorite cookies inside a heart-shaped container, folded in white tissue paper.

"I wanted to get you something to help apologize from before." The girl looked down at the tranquil face of her familiar. He seemed to be showing a sad smile as he continued. "I'm sorry, Louise, for what I did." Louise had to blink a few more times to push away overflowing tears.

"It-it's fine Saito. Besides wasn't it Siesta who did it?" She knew did was hardly the time and place to be discussion about such things, but her heart just had to know for sure. A loud gasp left her though, as he replied.

"I wasn't talking about today specifically. I know I've done more than a fair share of things to upset you, and I have always just left it at that. I thought this was the perfect occasion to fix that." Saito painfully lifted up an arm to brush away the lingering hairs over his master's eye. He was surprised to find his arm was prevented from returning when a smaller hand held his hand in place. Louise rubbed her head a little, snuggling into the unmoving hand of the plebeian.

"Saito, do you really mean that? Were you really just joking when you had looked at all those girls?" Drops were falling silently from closed eyes as the girl turned joyful at hearing such long awaited words. But soon Louise had to open her eyes as she heard no response. She looked down to find Saito sweating. The mage instantly got worried.

"Saito, are you okay?" She leaned down to get a better look at him. Louise froze though, as a small drop of blood came from her familiar's nose. A rather big vein popped as she followed his line of sight to find it directed at her, or rather her chest.

"Saaaitoo…" The plebeian tensed as he felt the all-too familiar angry aura build around Louise. Sadly though, he was too injured to move out of the way fast enough to escape the second explosion of the day. Smoke cleared as the mage moved her nose to the air and walked off to leave a shaking Saito behind. He just sighed at her usual cruel behavior.

'_Well, I guess I didn't imagine it after all…'_

-X-

So sorry to ruin the moment, but come on, it wouldn't be a SaitoxLouise moment without some kind of interruption XD. I'm planning on having them go to school like usual the next day and get used to, uh, their new 'situation' with all the other kids. But besides that nothing much planned so I'm more than open for requests or ideas, you know as long as it isn't something like sending Saito to the moon(s) or something ridiculous like that. See ya in a couple of weeks!


	4. Chapter 4: New Obstacles

Oh my goodness guys! I can't believe it's been what? 12 days since my last update. I'm so sorry! I just had to do a million projects at once (procrastinator ^_^') and my relatives are over and I can't seem to escape their need to crush my neck with hugs. But I don't have any projects anymore (if only the same thing could be said about all homework -_-) and my relatives are leaving this week and I only have one more party to prepare for, so I should update at least weekly from now on. And for all of those who have doubts: DON'T WORRY! I promise I will finish this story; I always finish what I start (when other people's happiness is at cost at least). It might take me 6 months to finish some future stories, but I WILL FINISH THEM!

I've only just noticed it looks like I kind of contradicted myself in the last chapter. In the second chapter Louise had said she was happy that Saito would only look at her now, with her new figure, but in the third chapter I ended it with Louise getting angry at Saito for staring at her chest. I just want to explain that she was angry because she had been asking Saito if he was only joking when he had stared at other girls meaning that he wasn't perverted, that big breasts weren't what he saw when he looked at a girl, but the girl herself. But her question was obviously answered when she saw him spacing out while staring at her. Ah Saito, he wouldn't be Saito if he wasn't perverted, right?

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

Chapter 4: New Obstacles

"Welcome home, Mas-"

"It's me, cow maid." Louise walked in to her room as a poor Saito was dragged inside with a leash. Louise stopped and harshly yanked the rope to bring an unconscious Saito flying onto the bed. She now turned to the nervous Siesta.

"My stupid dog got into a fight so he's hurt. You can do whatever you want, but I'm leaving." Before giving any chance for the maid to react, she had stomped out the way she had come in. Siesta blinked twice and turned to look at a groaning Saito.

"Whatcha do this time, partner? Your girl is obviously angry." The familiar looked up at his chuckling sword and sighed.

"Yea…"

…

Louise was sitting in her usual seat, her left eye twitching as she felt all eyes on her. The teacher was probably the only one who wasn't paying attention to her as she continued on and on with a speech about some magic spell. The void mage closed her eyes as her hand was tempted to cast another explosion. _'Those guys have been at it since I came in here.'_ The pink-haired girl remembered all too clearly how she had walked in through the doors and everyone had ignored her like usual, that is, until someone whistled approvingly at her new outfit. Of course every guy turned their head then, and every girl followed in jealousy. She had to keep her arms from flying up to her shirt at all the stares, and was blushing as she walked all the way to her desk. And not from that moment had anyone turned their attention from her. After a while Louise's embarrassment faded away as the situation became just overly annoying. The worst part had to be how every guy seemed to be drooling while staring. Louise had never felt so violated.

'_Seriously, are large breasts really that big of a deal?'_ Her head lowered as she remembered how everyone had always looked at Kirche during class and she had felt jealous. How stupid she felt now. She turned her head to look at Kirche's usual spot and found she was gone. _'That little…she's always around when I don't need her and apparently missing when I do.'_ Her prayers where answered though as the chimes for lunch break were rung. _'Oh well at least now class is ove-'_

"Hey, Louise." Louise closed her eyes as a huge gust of wind blew towards her and opened her eyes to find none other than Guiche there. She sweat-dropped at his usual sparkling smile. She was abruptly shoved a red rose and had to blink a few times before her brain caught up and be able to take it. Her face turned from surprised to irritated as he practically yanked her hand from her and kneeled.

"Oh Louise, I have never seen such beauty as yours before. I must say I love your new uniform." Louise had to stop herself from clobbering him as perverted thoughts flashed through his eyes. Luckily for him, her hand was preoccupied holding the rose.

"It's the same shirt as my old one, just bigger." She felt her face warm up as she saw Guiche's wolfy grin appear at her statement. She was pulled down further as Guiche reached to kiss her hand. Louise finally snatched her hand from him and took out her wand.

"EXPLOSION!"

Guiche had to admit that Saito made enduring explosions look easier than it seemed.

…

"Are you okay, Louise?" Tiffa was wondering whether to be worried or afraid of Louise's twitching smile. The mage hadn't once lost her blush all through school and it seemed to have worsened as they were both sitting at a table drinking tea. She seemed about ready to kill something.

"Just. Fine." The elf's hair stood up as Louise turned her face up. Tiffa had never seen such dark clouds before, not even the ones that appeared when that huge thunderstorm almost destroyed her house. She also thought she heard a faint sound of thunder as probably the tenth boy came up to Louise today.

"Good morning, Miss Françoise. Might I sa-" The pink-haired girl turned and looked at the boy closely with frighteningly calm eyes. The boy tried backing up a bit, feeling a bit awkward, just for Louise to lean closer. _'I had heard this girl was hot but if this how she acts, forget about it!'_

"Might you say what?" Her sweet and flowery appearance turned into a devil-like one as her eyes changed into curved, red half circles and her nose scrunched up a bit. As the boy just froze and panicked, Louise brought up her hand and bended her fingers so that each one cracked as she formed a fist.

"Mi-might I say, wha-what…WHAT SHARP NAILS YOU HAVE!" The mage just smirked as all was left of the intruder was a cloud of dust. Tiffa was definitely sure that Louise was about to kill something, if she hadn't already.

…

"So what you're saying you looked at her perverted after she asked if you liked her for her personality and not just because she was attractive. Woa partner, ya really messed up this time!" Saito just sighed as Siesta untied the last part of the ropes on his legs. He didn't know what worried him more, the fact that he liked a girl that thought it was okay to do this or that he was getting used to it, even anticipating the next time. But there were plenty of other strange things he had gotten used to in this world, so he just kept talking with his magical talking sword.

"I wasn't doing anything on purpose, I…it's just at first, when she ran out of the room, I thought I had imagined it, that it was just another one of my daydreams," Saito said, ignoring the chuckling remark of his sword that 'so that's why you're always drooling', "or that it wasn't big breasts that she got, that she just shrank her clothes or did an illusion. So when I saw her so up close and saw that what I saw really wasn't a dream, I don't know I just couldn't help it!" He put his arm over his face to cover his eyes. The familiar couldn't stop thinking of how, how strange Louise had looked yesterday. He had to admit that her new figure was quite exciting (hehe) but when he had looked at her he had felt as if it wasn't the same Louise anymore, his Louise. Maybe it was because of the sunset that did something weird to the light or something. Saito finally sat up as the final rope fell limply to the floor. He was about to go out and find Louise, but he stopped as a yawn coming from him caught him of guard. _'I guess I would be tired, I was dragged all night by Louise, so I missed a whole day's worth of sleep. Louise must be tired too, but she won't listen to reason and go to school anyway. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a nap before she comes back.'_ He was about to lie back down when soft sobs stopped him.

"Sie-Siesta?" He turned in shock as the crying form of Siesta sat on the bed, her head facing the floor. Usually Saito just asked her politely to not cry, but those times had been when she was crying over some silly mistake or some trivial reason, the familiar didn't even _know_ why she was crying, and she seemed much more depressed than the other times. He hesitantly brought a hand close to her, but he froze as she lifted her head to look at him withan expressionless face, the only sign that she had been crying being that a few stray tears still hung on her eyelashes. He couldn't help scooting back a foot as she abruptly stood up.

"Partner, I think you just made another girl mad at ya." Saito gulped as Derflinger said this in an almost serious tone. He had made Louise mad at him plenty of times, so even if the punishments were brutal, he knew what to expect. But Siesta was always cheerful and nice; he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was like when her world wasn't so happy. And that's what scared him the most.

"Saito…ho-how could you?" Siesta stomped a booted foot on the floor. Saito hoped he had been daydreaming again, when he heard a splintering sound.

"Siesta, please calm down." He put up his hands in attempt to show he had no intentions to hurt her, but he thought it was the other way around as her expression showed more and more hints of anger and he felt his death slowly come closer at each twitch of her lips. He was about ready to flee when all of the sudden she let herself fall on the bed, once again crying. But Saito jumped as she turned her flushed, teary face back up to him.

"Forget it, I don't like you anymore!" She then flew out the door and left a poor Saito to figure out what the heck just happened.

-X-

This chapter wasn't the longest either, but I really just wanted to update with at least something for all my wonderful fans. I keep getting mails that say so-an-so added this story to their favorites or so-and-so added it to their alerts, and just yesterday I fooled around a bit with the Fanfiction logged in page and there's a tab where you can see how many people click on your story and how many hits and whatnot, and I just have to the numbers I had BLEW ME AWAY. I can't believe how many people have read not just this story but all my stories (this one almost reached a 1,000 with the views from all the chapters summed up). I am more than ready to keep writing this story for the next chapter that should be soon posted. Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
